1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-tube type X-ray computed tomography apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, X-ray computed tomography apparatuses which generate image data from the data (projection data) of X-rays transmitted through a subject to be examined have been known. A doctor refers to the generated image to obtain medical information such as the position, size, and degree of morbidity of a treatment target, and plans a radiotherapy treatment operation based on the information. That is, the doctor sets an irradiation range, irradiation position, dose, and the like. One of the biggest purposes of the treatment plan is to exclusively irradiate the treatment target (tumor) with radiation.
Conventionally, however, two apparatuses are required which include an X-ray computed tomography apparatus for obtaining information such as the position and size of a treatment target and a radiotherapy apparatus. This requires a large installation area and an enormous cost. Furthermore, the position, size, and the like of a treatment target are obtained by the X-ray computed tomography apparatus as a separate apparatus. The patient is then transported to the radiotherapy apparatus which is generally installed in another room, and an irradiation position is set all over again. This leads to a deterioration in positioning precision.